The Innocence within New Infected Info
by TheWitchWhimpers
Summary: okay its me again with all the new characters enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ha-ha hey everyone! Forgive me for the crappy first chapter and stuff but now that there is more people it will be a bit better so this is so you can familiarize you're self with these characters! And from now on, the chapters will go this way Survivor-Infected- Survivor-Infected-Survivor-Infected-etc until they find each other—oh ho ho. I wonder what happens then?

Special Infected No. 1

Name: Annabelle-Rae Felix

Age: Sixteen

Sex: Female

Race: Caucasian

Looks: Pale gray skin, and long black hair. Her once brown eyes are now a pale, golden color. She is rather short but has all the right bumps and curves. She is wearing a pair of torn skinny jeans and a pink T-Shirt of her favorite band, Lady In Red (I made them up. they're screamo if you're wondering xD ) She's wearing a pair of black shoes and a choker necklace.

Type Of Infected: "Banshee"

Abilities: Having the ability to use her screaming powers to deafen her enemies to the point where they're dazed and confused for a bit. She's fairly fast to top it off. She's blind up close but she can see very good at far off distances.

Weapons: She tends to scratch her preys face off with her long fingers (they resemble Witches fingers but a little shorter)

Personality: Annie was a quiet girl who didn't say anything, not even a word. When she was alone, she liked to sing or hum to her music. She was pretty awkward around other people and tended to avoid situations that included contact. Now, being infected and all, she has become a little different. Sure, she still tends to avoid others but when she does come into contact, human or not, she acts rather coy and sly. She prefers to beat around the bush and talk in riddles making people guess and wonder. Just to add to it, she seems to smile every-time making others wonder what's really going on in that mind. She is dangerous and rather coy about everything. She also tends to hide her true emotions, something that stuck with her from her former life. She likes secrets, a lot too.

Background: Annie had come from a rather rich family who constantly moved. Being an only child with parents who were always busy with their own doing, she was always by herself. Not to mention she had no friends due to the constant moving and how socially awkward she was. Annie didn't really care though, she preferred to be alone with her books and music. But when the infection hit, everything she knew changed. Her parents had died, along with everyone else in the household, but she remained. The infection mutated and she became who she is now. to the survivors, she's known as the "Banshee" due to her screams that alert certain death when she nears. As far as she knows, she's the only one of her kind with this strain of the sickness. She falls along the lines with the Witch and Hunter, still, she's a loner in death.

Love Interests: She has this infatuation with the Hunter but doesn't dare talk to him. Not only that, she tends to follow the survivors around just to listen to Ellis's stories. She doesn't technically love him but she seems amused by his stories. she has strong feelings for Hunter though, very strong.

Weight: 120 lbs.

Height: 5'4

Random Facts: She does like to play with her prey, not kill it first. she finds it rather enjoyable scaring the life out of it with her screams then later killing them.

She has a scar across her left eye from coming in contact with her first human. It didn't end well for that human.

She prefers to be called either Rae or Annie. Not Annabelle-Rae.

Special Infected No. 2

Name: Annabelle-Rae Felix

Age: Sixteen

Sex: Female

Race: Caucasian

Looks: Pale gray skin, and long black hair. Her once brown eyes are now a pale, golden color. She is rather short but has all the right bumps and curves. She is wearing a pair of torn skinny jeans and a pink T-Shirt of her favorite band, Lady In Red (I made them up. they're screamo if you're wondering xD ) She's wearing a pair of black shoes and a choker necklace.

Type Of Infected: Hunter

Abilities: pounce vast height, claw people to there deaths, A loud screech, loud enough to attract the horde.

Weapons: his claws.

Personality: Belligerent, hateful, Loyal to me, myself and I, curious, fearsome.

Background Not even I can remember

Love Interests: He usually travels alone, finds it interesting to stalk survivors, usually watching closely to see and hear them, he finds it to be one of his many hobbies

Weight: 130 lbs

Height: 6"0

Random Facts: He likes scaring his victims before ripping apart there chest, face and arms and ending there lives painfully

He has multiple scars all over his body (don't get any idea's you damn perverts!)

Name:Emily

Sex: Female

type: Infected witch

Looks: dirty, pale blonde hair that reaches just past her her lower back, glowing blue eyes, gray skin, 1 ft long claws on each hand, has black skin on her feet and clawed hands, under feed but not skinny enough to see her ribs.

Clothes: gray ripped tank top, and gray underwear

weight: around 80 pounds

height: around 5'5

Personality: quiet, sad, lonely but when she finds friends shes incredibly loyal to them

Likes: having friends, quiet places, high places, killing people who disturb her

Dislikes: loud noises, guns, tanks and most survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Innocence Within~ A Left 4 Dead Love Story~ Info Chapter 1~

This story is about a left for dead romance. It is between Ellis and a female hunter. I am accepting more people to be infected that fall in-love with other infected. And some people for Coach, Nick, And Rochelle. Even lone Fan characters are allowed to be in my story. Just ask. It will be EllisxMorgan James Nickx?? Coachx?? Rochellex?? Hunterx?? SmokerxMorgan (if Morgan becomes infected)

~Info~  
Name: Morgan James  
Age:20  
Sex:Female  
Race:Cocasian  
Looks: Long black/brown hair. Chubbier and taller than most women (but not taller than Ellis, Nick and Coach.). Deep brown emotionless eyes. slightly pale skin. (that's as best as I can do so imagine the rest of it!)  
Weapons: AK-47 , PI-90, and a Katana.  
Siblings: Nick James  
Weight: 180 lbs.  
Height: 5"7

~Story start~

~Morgan POV~  
I walk along the lonely roads of Savannah. The town i was raised in after my mother gave me away. The corpses of my foster parents and siblings lie on the ground. Torn and bloody from the infected and myself. You would think that i would be crying and sobbing saying 'why WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!!??' i wish it was me! not you!!' well...i am not that type. Screw mourning, Move on is what they taught me to do. And that is what i intend to do. All though i am the only people in my group are Me, Myself, And I. I can live with it. I always have anyways. At school, On trips, At home. But it never really mattered to me. I didn't trust people anyways. That's just me. I am not really scared of anything. I don't care if i die. If i do than i would take someone or something down with me. Sounds like a plan, Right?. Well to me it does.  
I was jerked from my thoughts as i hear a low sounding growl coming from behind me. I turn around and yawn while glancing at a hunter who looks to be injured. It lowers its head defensively. Looking as if it expects me to shoot it right away. I tilt my head and walk over to the hunter. Who in turn tries dragging itself backwards. i raise an eyebrow slightly "What the hell...?" I asked no one in particular. As i jump over the hunter and plant my hand on its back to keep it in place only to hear it yelp painfully. I bite my lip, Feeling slight pity for the pouncing zombie. Did i mention i usually feel bad for injured beings easily. Especially if I can kill them right then and there?. Oh yes, I do usually feel bad. "eh..you look like you could use some help.." I squat down next to the hunter and take one of the ten health packs off my back. I sigh as I start taking care of the wounds, Splinting, Bandaging, Dis-Infecting..Hey! you never know what could happen when a zombie gets blood poisoning right?. After i finish i glance at the hunter and my work proudly, Only to see the hunter get up on all fours. Growl slightly and pounce. Right onto me. I clench my fists tight. Oh yeah. This is why i don't trust people. Or zombies...But that was dumb to do in the first place..Oh well i guess I am about to learn my lesson eh?... I turn my head preparing for the feeling of claws ripping into skin and blood spurting everywhere...But that feeling doesn't come..Instead I feel warm-ish arms wrapping around my torso, a face nuzzling my cheek, And a faint sound of a growl-like-purr. I turn my gaze back up to the hunter with slight shock. It tilts its head; Almost childishly. I cock my eye brow slightly as I hear its purring fade and a put appear on its face. Almost looking disappointed it starts getting up. I roll my eyes slightly. Slight guilt in my chest at its childishly antics. I raise up slightly and wrap my arms around the pouncer unsurely. I hear the purr-like sound return once again as its small pout attempts to turn into a smile. only to turn into a maniacal looking smirk. Wow...I guess becoming a zombie makes you look menacing no matter how cute you try to be. I smile slightly. Trying to hide the fake-ness in the act of it.

I feel the hunter lift me to its level. No trouble at all. 'How the hell would a zombie be strong enough to pick a fat-ass like me up?.' And if you are wondering. No I am not in denial as you can see. I know I am chubby. And I respect it. I am AGAIN snapped out of my thoughts as the hunter stands up. Bring me with it and setting me down on the ground carefully as it can. I tilt my head slightly and wonder "I wonder if you can talk...?." I glance at the hunter as it tilts its head. Mimicking my action and it manages to stutter out in a mix of screeches and growl-like voices. "H-HUNTER!!--" I cringe and shake my head. My ears ringing from the shriek. The hunter notices and attempts to lower its voice. "H-hunter C-CAN!--speak." I smile. Not noticing I am doing so. As I glance at the hunter. I cant help it! Its just to cute....wait did I! Just say that...I'm loosing it.

~Hunter POV~

I tilt my head as I see the human smile. I blink under the shade of my hood. And glance around as I hear an array of voices. 'must g-get away!' I think to myself. Knowing its some other humans. Who most likely wouldn't be as kind as the one I am with currently. I suddenly figure that these ones might try to kill me. Like the last ones. So I quickly let out a loud shriek and pounce off. Leaving the human behind. Not noticing I had did so. Little did I know. How much this human in particular will start etching my worries later on.

~ 1 Hour Later ~

I stop at the other side of the town. By an old torn down apartment. Looking around for the Girl. Forgetting I left her behind. I bite my lip and growl at my stupidity. Oh how I hate how the infection makes us loose half of our common sense. ' What if the other humans think that she was a witch. Or zombie. And killed her?. another voice in my head asks with an amused voice. I start to imagine the girl laying on the ground crying in pain as her ruby red blood paints the pavement with its metallic glazed color. I bite my lip as my anxiety grows. What if those survivors are all men..and they see her! What will they do..rape her!? Rape her and then kill her?!...I'm not going to let that happen!..I growl hatefully as I hear more of the humans approaching... I hear the feminine voice of a woman. Muttering to herself. I cant hear what exactly but I'm curious. I crawl cautiously over to the group of humans. Only to see the one I was worrying about this whole time. Being carried by a man in a white suit and blue shirt. Her body bleeding and eyes filled with pain. My glazed dead eyes widen as a deadly growl rips through my throat. Those humans are going to die for what they did to MY human...wait..did I just call her mine..?...well that can wait..i have some business to attend to...

~Morgan POV~

I growl in pain as blood continues to seep from my torso and legs. That tank sure did a lot. Man this will take a while to heal--..My thoughts freeze as I hear the threatening growl of a hunter. It didn't sound like a normal hunter. This ones voice held hurt, pain, sorrow. I bite my lip at its mournful choir.

It sounds like the one that ran away from my previously. I look ahead. To see the very same hunter. Anger and threat held its features as it looked at me. As if I was dead. And it held a glance with the man carrying me a threatening and deadly gaze...I start thinking...Putting two and two together....Oh god..I think that hunter is going to kill us..the man carrying me. The slightly chubby darker skinned man holding up our backs. Making sure no attacks from behind came unpunished. The darker skinned woman. Holing up our right side. And The taller lighter skinned boy. With a southern accent holing to our left...This isn't going to be pretty if I don't do something... So I push away from the man with as much force as I can muster. Falling out of his arms. I see that the hunter realized and quickly sprang towards me. Catching me before I hit the cold bloodied pavement. I hear it whimper slightly while looking down at me. It turns its gaze to the group who saved me from the tank and snarled letting a growl erupt from its throat. "Hey! Hunters got the girl!" The southern boy yells while aiming his magnum at the head of the hunter. I bite my lip and shake my head drasticly "NO! Don't kill it! This one won't hurt anyone. This hunter won't hurt anyone. I healed it up earlier. It didn't even try to kill me. So if you kill it. I kill you. Got it? Good." The groups expressions look unbelieving as there eyes go slightly wide in shock. "What are you talking about you crazy bitch! Its a zombie!" The man in the white suit yells at me. Making me flinch. Oh what a wrong move he just did now. I feel the hunters rage radiating off its body. It gently sets me down. And growls while a snarl plasters itself on its face. "Oh shit Nick. You just fucked yu'rself I hope ya'lls know" (and yes I know how to spell. But that's how I spell Ellis's way of saying it.) The hunter shrieks while getting into position and preparing to pounce...

~to be continued~

Hey everyone! Its me! GirlFromSavannah (quizilla) / TheWitchWhimpers ()

now you must be wondering. What is this contest you where talking about on you;re quizilla account. Well read on and you will see!.

This contest is about writing some stories (duh!)

Love stories or one shots. Love stories preferred. I want all of YOU to write a story about you're fan character and mine, Morgan James. Falling in love with an infected or survivor (Ellis, Hunter, Or Smoker for mine haha~!).

There will be 6 prizes.

1st: 2 Stories of mine. With you're character included in it. (they will be left 4 dead or Naruto of course). 1-3 One-shots for you're character and a character from: Naruto, Left 4 Dead, Bleach, Or Ouran High School Host Club.

2nd: 1 Stories of mine. With you're character included in it. (they will be left 4 dead or Naruto of course). 1-3 One-shots for you're character and a character from: Naruto, Left 4 Dead, Bleach, Or Ouran High School Host Club.

3rd: 1 Stories of mine. With you're character included in it. (they will be left 4 dead or Naruto of course). 1-2 One-shots for you're character and a character from: Naruto, Left 4 Dead, Bleach, Or Ouran High School Host Club.

4th: 1 Stories of mine. With you're character included in it. (they will be left 4 dead or Naruto of course). 1-2 One-shots for you're character and a character from: Naruto, Left 4 Dead, Bleach, Or Ouran High School Host Club.

5th: 1 Stories of mine. With you're character included in it. (they will be left 4 dead or Naruto of course). 1 One-shot for you're character and a character from: Naruto, Left 4 Dead, Bleach, Or Ouran High School Host Club.

6th: 1 Story of mine. With you're character included in it. (they will be left 4 dead or Naruto of course). 1 One-shot for you're character and a character from: Naruto, Left 4 Dead, Bleach, Or Ouran High School Host Club.

I know. The prizes are all alike. But I'm pretty fair with this so, Bare with me!

And that was the first chapter of ~The Innocence Within~ I hope you liked it! Review/Comment and Favorite/Rate if you liked, Review if you didn't like parts and tell me how I can improve!


End file.
